Please, forgive me
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Erin Flaherty est partie il y a des années de cela. Et elle priait chaque jour pour ne plus se souvenir des ces années passées. Mais le destin semblait ne pas vouloir exaucer ses prières... Surtout en ce qui concerne un certain jeune homme.


**Ohayo !**

**Alors voilà un petit OS de Death Note que j'ai écrit comme ça en écoutant Demi Lovato. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**_Musique_**** : Give your heart a break de Demi Lovato.**

**Le personnage de Erin Flaherty m'appartient, mais les autres viennent de l'univers de Death Note. (L'histoire se passe après la fin de l'affaire mais je ne vous en dévoile pas plus sinon ce ne serait pas drôle)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur San Francisco. Les lumières illuminaient la ville de mille feux, comme un feu d'artifice à même le sol. Une jeune fille marchait sur le trottoir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Le vent s'était levé et filtrait ses longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouge cerise. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant étaient cachés par une épaisse paire de goggles aux verres orangés qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Tranquillement, elle prit le chemin du Golden Bridge. Ses pas la conduisaient d'eux-mêmes, elle n'y réfléchissait pas.

_The day I first met you, you told me you never fall in love_

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far_

_When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest_

Enfonçant un peu plus ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle augmenta le volume de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle repensait à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ressemblait à un garçon perdu, ses goggles sur le nez. Il dégageait déjà une odeur de tabac froid. Il ne l'avait pas regardée, mais dans le fond elle s'en moquait. Elle l'avait observé pendant des années, se rapprocher de la tête forte de l'Institut de surdoués où elle vivait. Mais elle n'était jamais allée le voir vraiment, elle n'était pas très démonstrative dans ses émotions.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared is wrong, I think I might make a mistake_

_There's just one night to live and there's no time to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Elle avait attend d'avoir quinze ans pour s'approcher. La bête noire de l'Institut était partie un an plus tôt, le laissant tout seul et désemparé. Le jour même du départ, elle l'avait empêché de se pendre à une poutre du grenier. Il ne l'avait pas remerciée, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même depuis son départ. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle en avait profité, seulement, comme dit l'expression populaire : « L'occasion fait le larron ». Alors elle avait foncé. Il était Irlandais, elle l'était à moitié, l'autre étant russe. Ils s'étaient bien entendu, pouvant parler de souvenirs pour s'échapper. Car dans le fond, aucun des deux n'était vraiment heureux.

_Let me give you heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break I will give you_

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en s'arrêtant à la moitié du pont. Son regard courut le long des câbles jusqu'au ciel, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il était parti deux ans plus tard, sans se retourner. Il avait l'âge, et par-dessus tout, il l'avait appelé. Alors en fidèle toutou il était parti, la laissant dans le même état que lui trois ans plus tôt. Alors elle aussi avait fini par quitter l'orphelinat. Elle était majeure, et elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Et dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet Institut. L'air aux Etats-Unis était si différent de celui de Winchester. Elle se laissa aller à sourire en passant ses doigts dans sa longue tignasse. Elle avait changé elle aussi en toutes ces années.

_On Sunday, you went home alone, there was tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone my love but you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turn right now, maybe just try to understand_

Tranquillement, elle passa son chemin. La chanson de Demy Lovato résonnait à ses oreilles, lui rappelant le jour où il était furtivement revenu à l'orphelinat, après une des soi-disant morts de son meilleur ami. Elle était venue rendre service à Roger quand il avait passé les portes de l'Institut, comme affolé. Elle avait voulu aller le voir mais il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Alors elle n'avait pas insisté, et était repartie le lendemain, comme prévu. Elle n'avait jamais su que le lendemain matin, à peine une heure après son départ, il était sorti en l'appelant. Mais quand son ami était reparu, il avait accouru, et ça, même elle l'avait entendu.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared is wrong, I think I might make a mistake_

_There's just one night to live and there's no time to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Elle arriva enfin au pied d'une des grandes collines de San Francisco. Tranquillement, elle changea la musique qu'elle écoutait, puis reprit son chemin. Elle voyait des gens courir sur l'autre trottoir mais elle s'en moquait. Depuis la fin de cette histoire criminelle, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Et sa vie avait repris son cours. Elle aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois, mais la vie semblait en avoir décidé autrement, alors elle s'adaptait. Enfin elle s'arrêta devant une grande maison blanche sur le haut de la bute. Elle introduisit les clés dans la serrure et s'engouffra dans le hall en allumant la lumière. Plusieurs lettres trainaient au sol. Elle les ramassa avant de se diriger vers son salon au premier étage.

_Let me give you heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break I will give you_

Elle se servit un verre de vin avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, branchant la télévision sur les informations. La lune brillait déjà dans le ciel alors que des flocons commençaient à virevolter dans les rues. Elle sourit en ouvrant son courrier quand un étrange pli attira son attention. Doucement, elle déplia la lettre qu'elle lut avec attention. Le texte était simple, et elle fronça les sourcils en le lisant.

**_"I'm sorry to have kept you out of this, Erin. I wish I could start all over, but only if you are by side. I was a fool for not realising it soon enough."_**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle chercha de qui venait la lettre, sans succès. Lasse, elle la déposa sur la table en verre avant de se servir un nouveau verre de vin qu'elle laissa sur le buffet, montant se changer rapidement. Elle troqua sa robe et ses talons pour un jogging noir et un sweat aux couleurs des Giants.

_When your lips are on my lips then our hearts beats as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time_

Alors qu'elle peignait sa longue tignasse, elle se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé par accident peu avant son départ. Ils étaient enfermés dans un placard par d'autres orphelins et quand ils avaient enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte, ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre et leurs lèvres s'étaient par mégarde rencontrées. Elle avait aussitôt rougi, et lui s'était reculé en affichant une mine à la fois dégoutée et contrite. Après de rapides excuses, il avait disparu. Elle ne l'avait revu que le jour de son départ. Et encore, parce qu'elle était descendue dans la cuisine pour prendre des galettes de riz au chocolat, sinon il serait parti comme un voleur en pleine nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit. Du moins oralement, son regard avait parlé pour elle. Mais elle était restée digne jusqu'à ce que le bruit du taxi dans lequel il était monté disparaisse. Alors seulement elle s'était laissé tomber au sol en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait seule, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et elle détestait les trahisons venant des gens qu'elle aimait. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui encore.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared is wrong, I think I might make a mistake_

_There's just one night to live and there's no time to wait_

Alors qu'elle reprenait son verre de vin pour se diriger vers le salon, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa fenêtre derrière la télévision. Elle soupira en pensant que le lendemain elle devrait demander aux enfants de ses voisins de ne plus jouer comme ça, la dernière fois elle avait dû faire remplacer sa fenêtre. Une seconde boule s'écrasa quelques secondes plus tard. Puis une troisième, et une quatrième. Énervée, elle posa son verre et se leva. Une cinquième explosa au moment où elle posait sa main sur le loquet. Énervée, elle l'entrouvrit.

- Erin !

Surprise, elle scruta la rue, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une silhouette emmitouflée dans un gros manteau en peau de mouton retournée. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une odeur de cigarette s'élevait jusqu'à ses narines dans le froid.

- You let me in ?

La voix aux accents irlandais la statufia. La gorge nouée elle resta un instant immobile avant de secouer la tête et de rentrer la tête, fermant a fenêtre peut-être un peu fort, tremblante.

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's something happening, I can see it in your eyes_

_You put that smile away something that you can't decide_

_Don't wanna break your heart, you can ease the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Elle hésita un long moment avant de finalement descendre pour ouvrir la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et ce fut un véritable soulagement quand le froid la saisit. Sur le pas de la porte, elle reconnut sans peine la silhouette qui lui faisait face sur le trottoir. Elle n'avança pas, lui non plus. Ils restèrent là à s'observer après des années de séparation.

- Won't you let me in?

- Why? Why now, after all these years?

- Yeah…

Il paraissait gêné. Elle frissonna en claquant des dents avant de s'écarter, préférant continuer la discussion à l'intérieur, au chaud. Avec un peu de chance, elle réaliserait que c'est un verre et qu'elle s'est endormie das le canapé à cause du vin qu'elle aura pris en rentrant et de la fatigue de sa journée de boulot. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

_Let me give you heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break I will give you_

Il la suivit jusqu'où salon sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il sentait toujours autant le tabac froid. Elle se surprit à sourire.

- Why did you come back?

- To be with you.

- Why? There was nothing between us, nothing real, just…

- I really wanted to have something with you!

Elle se retourna pour le dévisager. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et de colère mélangées. Son ventre s'était brusquement dénoué. Violemment, elle le poussa en arrière.

- Stop lying to me! All my dreams and hopes vanished when you drop the Wammy's, Matt!

Il soupira en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Elle semblait vraiment en colère contre lui, en colère et blessée.

- Go back with Mello and let me alone. I just started to forget you, why did you have to come back right now?

Elle savait qu'elle se mentait mais c'était la dernière défense qu'il lui restait, aussi mince soit-elle. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque sans rien dire, se contentant de l'observer avec attention de ses yeux émeraude. Lentement, il remonta les goggles de la jeune femme sur son front avant de faire de même avec lui. Il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux, il l'avait toujours aimé.

- Get out, please, Mail…

- I won't, Erin.

_The day I first met you, you told me you never fall in love_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il la poussa contre le mur, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait sentir ses dernières barrières s'effriter lentement alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue pour mourir sur les doigts de Matt. Doucement, il lui caressa la joue avant de la soulever pour l'emmener sur le canapé. Se détachant légèrement d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, il plongea presque immédiatement dans sa nuque, laissant ses doigts glacés glisser sous son sweat. Elle grimaça sous leur froidure mais il reprit bien vite possession de ses lèvres. Sans qu'ils ne réalisent comment, leurs vêtements volèrent au travers de la pièce alors qu'il s'allongeait au-dessus d'elle, laissant ses lèvres parcourir fiévreusement ses courbes.

- Please forgive me, Erin, I won't succeed without you.

- Why would I do this Mail? You hurt me so much…

- I won't do that again. Please, I can't imagine my life without you…

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa, abandonnant toutes réticences. Depuis le début elle rêvait qu'il revienne, le reste d'était que vanité. Il était là alors pourquoi continuer de se torturer ? Après tout la vie était bien courte dans un monde aussi fou qui venait d'essuyer la terreur du Royaume de Kira.

- I love Mail Jeevas.

- I love you too, Erin Flaherty.

* * *

**Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviewant, ça m'aide réellement à m'améliorer ! **

**Merci beaucoup d'avance ! **

**Lyana**


End file.
